Vengeance
by Karma's Girl
Summary: Carol Danvors spent years trapped inside Rogue's psyche. What happens when she gets out? ***Originally published under pen Cyanna Grayce****


_**DISCLAIMER: The characters of the X-Men belong to Marvel. They do not belong to me. I am simply borrowing them for the sake of writing my own story based upon the pain, sufferings, and aggravations that they have suffered over the years. I make no monetary gains off of this; only the pleasure of releasing my creative genius through the written word. Thanks for not suing me, Mr. Lee!**_

The pale glow of the moon filtered through the thin blinds to cast an eerie glow against the bright white of the hospital room. Darkened shadows danced across the floor against the glow, taking in the slender form that had laid on the stiff bed for so long, her form had permanently indented itself into the mattress.

As the shadows fell across her, a small groan escaped from her lips. Followed by a twitch of her fingers against the sheet. As her blue eyes fluttered open, the steady tone of the machinery she was attached to had come to life, screeching wildly as her body began to respond once more to her commands.

_I'm back...._she groaned again, swallowing hard against the bile that had risen in the back of her throat. After all this time...after all that she had gone through to find her way back. She was here. _Ms. Marvel....Rogue...._her groans turned into a growl as she sat up with a sudden surge of strength. _Why...what...my strength_...She grinned as she jerked the tubes running from her arms to the machines, sighing happily at the silence that greeted her. Lifting the crown of wires from her head, she shook out her hair as she stood, glaring at the light that poured into her room as the nurses rushed inside.

"Oh my god....Carol...I mean, Ms. Danvers! Oh It's amazing!" The night nurse fluttered around her, reaching for her arms. "But you must get back in bed, my dear. You've been away for so long. You can't possibly..."

"I can and I will!" She cried as she flung the woman from her. "Don't you see? I'm here...I'm back again. In my body...with my soul." Turning, she shoved past the others who were staring at her in astonishment. As the nurse struggled to stand, she stared at the empty bed in amazement. "It's...it's a miracle!"

**********************************************************************

"Get outta tha way, Swamp Rat!" Her southern drawl cut through the shrieking of metal as her fist slammed into the side of the metallic head of the Sentinal. Swooping around, she landed quickly on it's back as she reached down, grabbed ahold of it's connectors, and jerked the bolts from it's frame.

"Danger. Danger. Major mal-" The voice was cut off as she tossed it aside, taking a moment to glare at her fellow X-man with disgust. Landing lightly on her feet beside him, she sighed. "Ya gonna get yourself killed in here. Why don't ya leave this ta tha big boys?"

His laughter met her ears as he charged the cards in his hand, sending three of them flying towards the nearest threat against them. "You know de party don't start wit'out Remy, chere! Why you have all de fun, eh?"

She snorted, lifting herself up into the air as another sentinal's hand shot metal restraints in their direction. "Have it your way, sugah." She smirked as she watched the wires wrap tightly around his slender frame and squeezed. "Looks like Ah gotta get ya out of another..." Her voice was cut off as she suddenly felt herself begin to fall. "Wha..." Pushing herself upward, the pull of gravity proved too strong. She landed in a heap with a thud that shook the ground beneath her.

"Chere? Rogue!" His voice hidden by the sounds of the wires exploding around him as he landed lightly on his feet. "Stop the session! Beast...stop!"

The holographic images faded as he ran over to her crumpled form. "Chere?" He knelt down beside her, tentatively feeling for a pulse through her thin glove. "She alive, Beast! Get her out of here!" The blue mutant had rushed through the doors and nodded as he swooped up the slender form. "Got her, my dear Cajun. Got her."

****

She awoke slowly to the sounds of the medical labs machines beeping softly in her ears. "Ugh..." she groaned, struggling to sit up. "Wha' truck hit meh?"

"De floor of de Danger Room, chere." His black eyes glowed a soft red from the center as he looked at her. "Don't you remember, fille?"

Thick auburn streaked with white shook around her head as she brought her hands up to her face. "Ah...Ah remember fightin'...then it was like...like Ah couldn't fly any more. Tha floor came up so fast, Remy..."

"Hush now...Gambit here." He moved over and sat on the edge of her bed as he wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. "I take care of you, no?" He grinned as the doors slid open to reveal Beast moving into the room. Jean Grey followed close behind.

"Rogue..Marie...We have some news for you." Jean's gentle voice displayed her concern as she stood at the end of the bed. "Carol Danvers awoke last night. She has left the hospital and disappeared."

Her emerald eyes shot up to stare at Jean in amazement. "Awoke? Ah thought...Ah thought it was permanent. After Cody..."

Jean shook her head and looked to Beast. He flipped through the papers in his hands nervously. "It appears, Marie, that when Carol awoke, she was able to regain her powers of strength and flight that you absorbed from her. This is why you fell last night during your session in the Danger Room."

Her eyes snapped to Beast as a flood of emotions rushed through her. Relief that Danvers had awoken, happiness that the guilt of stealing the mind and life of another mutant could be lifted off of her shoulders, fear of losing her two strongest assets to the X-Men. Then, the emotion that filled her was one that surprised her. Anger. _Why now? Why didn't she just stay dead in that hospital? She took mah powers...no_, she reminded herself as she felt her shoulders slump beneath Gambit's arm. _Her powers...she took 'em back_.

When she finally found her voice to speak, she nodded to Beast and smiled softly. "That's wonderful news. Ah'm so glad she's ok. After what Ah'd done..." She blinked back the tears that threaten to spill over as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. "That's wonderful...." she whispered softly.

***********************************************************************

She had been to the mansion before; long before that girl had shown up to take her place. Her blue eyes gleamed coldly as she approached the double doors that led to the foyer. Adjusting the jacket that she had stolen from a store not far from the hospital, she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder and pressed her palm against the hard wood. _It's so smooth_. She held her hand there for a moment, relishing at the feel of something solid beneath her grasp.

Carol found herself doing just that since she had left the hospital; relishing. She relished the feeling of the soft spring sun that fell upon her shoulders as she walked through the city of New York. She relished in the taste of the coffee she had that morning. She relished in the feel of the cool morning air as she took flight.

But now, she felt herself grow nervous. Trembling slightly, she frowned at her foolishness. _I belong here! I was was friends with Xavier and the rest long before she took this all away from me!_

She pushed hard against the door at that, striding through to the astonished looks of students who had been rushing to class only moments before. Turning on her heel, she made her way through the halls, stopping short only when she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"Goin' somewhere, Ace?" His tone was a gruff as his exterior and she smiled at that, but that smile erased itself as she turned to face him. He was standing with Ororo, the dark Goddess of the weather.

"Yeh, Logan. Gotta problem with that?" Her Boston accent came out stronger than she had realized before and she glared at him as he broke out into a grin to match Storm's relieved expression.

"Oh Carol. It is wonderful to see you..."

"Good ta have ya back, kid."

The two of them moved closer to her, but she held out her hand to keep them from coming closer. "No." They stopped, staring at her in surprise. "No. You are all traitors to me." She felt the anger rising through her form as she lifted slightly off the floor. "You took _her_ in! You accepted _her_! You tried to have me erased when I tried to regain what was mine!"

Her voice was getting higher, her pale skin glowing despite the dim lighting in the hall. "Now, Carol....is that any way to meet your welcoming committee?"

The smooth voice of Professor Charles Xavier filtered through the anger of her mind and caused her to choke on her words with emotion. "Come to my office. We have must to discuss."

"This is not over.." Carol hissed as she landed, turning to finish her walk down the hall to Xavier's door.

************************************************************************

"Where is she, Charles?" The door slammed behind her as she moved quickly across the room to watch him turn to face her. "Where is she?"

"Good morning, Carol." Professor Xavier adjusted the settings on his chair and shifted forward. "I trust you are feeling better."

"Where is she?!" Her hands balled up into fists at her waist. "My god, Charles! She stole my life! She stole my powers! She stole me!" Her jaw clinched as she gritted her teeth in anger. "I didn't know that you were in the habit of harboring _fugatives."_

_"_Now, Carol. Please calm down." His voice was calm despite her anger. "Rogue has made her loyalities clear here. She has been a valued member of the X-Men for many years now."

"Valued? Valued?" She was so angry she found herself sputtering over her words. "She is a thief, Charles! A murderer! Last I heard, she was a member of the Brotherhood, not the X-Men!"

"Yes, valued." He turned and moved back to settle behind his desk. "She has worked very hard to prove herself. She is still proving those loyalties to herself. While I am pleased in seeing you well, I must stress the importance of peace here within these walls. You will not seek vengeance of any kind here."

She chuckled, hearing the door softly open behind her and feeling the heat from the bodies surrounding her. "Your little pupils won't stop me, Charles. They won't and they can't. I have my powers back now."

"So it is you who seek to commit murder now, Carol?" Ororo's voice reflected the power of her status as Goddess. Blonde hair whorled around as she glared at the woman standing against the wall behind her. "You would rather bathe your soul in darkness instead of being grateful for the miracle that has occurred?" Pale eyes met her own without fear but pity. Logan had followed her, as had Scott Summers and Jean Gray. All looked at her as if she were a ghost, as if she weren't there, as if she were someone to be pitied.

She growled at that. "I would expect nothing less if you had been in my position, Ororo. And you..." She spat in the direction of Scott and Jean. "You were both nothing more than Charles' lapdogs." She turned slowly, facing each member surrounding her. "I will take away from her more than she ever took away from me. Rogue will regret the day that she ever..._ever_ laid her hands on me!"

With that, she shoved her way past Logan and slipped out the door, leaving them in a tense silence that couldn't be broken.

*********************************************************************

"Ah can't stay here, Remy." Her voice was soft, but set as she threw another sweater into the bag she'd placed on her bed. "What good would Ah be ta tha X-Men now?"

Her emerald eyes tried to flash with fire as she faced him, but instead, they were filled with a sadness that caused Remy to ache.

"Listen...chere.." He moved to her, taking her gloved hands in his own. "Dis fille...she one heck of a good fighter, no?" His red eyes began to glow softly as she smiled. "And Gambit ain't never seen a femme knock out so many..."

She jerked her hands away from him, the fire coming through those eyes as she glared at him. "Knock 'em out? _Ah_ can't do that anymore, Gambit. _All _Ah can do now is suck their lives away. You know how much that _hurts_? Ta have somebody's emotions, their pain, their anger flow through ya at once? Ta have to depend on somethin' Ah hate?"

The red glared back, sparkling dangerously as he stared at her. "But its easy to hide behind, non? Dat power make it easy to hide behind, la petit? You depended on de flyin' and de strength for so long so you don't have to face de real power you have. Aucune merveille que vous n'avez pas appris à commander votre puissance, fille."

"Get out, Cajun." Her voice was filled with ice as she stormed across the room and opened the door, watching him as he nodded and moved past her. His back was straight, his fist clenched. He was angry, but so was she.

Slamming the door behind him, she crumpled in a ball on the floor, pressing her face to her hands as she let loose the sobs that racked her slender form. _How dare he? How dare he suggest that Ah used my other powers ta hide from learning ta control my real powers? Ah...Ah..._

She hated who she was and what she was. _Just a prettier form of Dracula_. She sobbed bitterly as she stood to grab the picture of her and Remy during a picnic last summer. The sight of the two of them smiling and laughing brought on more tears as she stood up, grabbed it, and slung it across the room. _He don't understand! He can't understand! He...he can't...._

**********************************************************************

The day was a beautiful one, filled with promise as she slipped out through the back corridors of the mansion and stepped outside. Pulling the strap of her bag closer to her, she began to move quickly through the gardens, past the waving students calling hellos to each other and to her.

As she came to the thicket of trees that lined the outer banks of the property, she shuddered at the coolness that the shadows made. But it was a familiar voice that brought the chill all the way down her back.

"Going somewhere?"

Rogue turned slowly, dropping her bag as she faced the angelic face that was filled with hatred. "Carol..." Her voice dropped to a whisper as her face paled at the sight of the woman before her. "Ah..."

"You _what?_" Lightening flashed in the dark blue eyes that faced her. "Go on, _sugah_...I've waited a long time for this!" The blonde hair flew around her as she lifted from the ground and flew towards Rogue, knocking her back against the rough bark of a tree.

She groaned, rolling to the side as they landed and crouched down as she faced the woman before her. "Ah said Ah was sorry, Carol." Her voice was reserved and sad. "Ah am glad that you are well...that you got your powers back."

"Oh? Glad?" Carol growled as she dove towards Rogue again. "You'll be _glad_ when I knock you into next week!" Rogue saw her coming, diving backwards and ducking as Carol rammed into the tree behind her.

Returning the growl, she stood slowly. "Alright, lady. Ah have spent years tryin' ta say Ah'm sorry for what Ah did ta ya. It wasn't mah fault!" She ran forward, grabbing Carol's arm and spinning her around to connect her fist with her jaw. The woman's head snapped back and blood began to run from the corner of her mouth.

"Ah admit it...Ah enjoyed your powers, Carol. Ah loved tha superstrength, tha flyin'." A spinning kick sent Carol back down to her knees as it connected with her abdomen. "But Ah _didn't_ love ya in mah head. Ah _didn't_ love ya takin' over when ya wanted." Grabbing a fist of blonde hair, she jerked the woman's head back and met those blue eyes with her own flashes of green. "So why shouldn't Ah just take 'em back, Ms. Marvel?"

She didn't dare take her hands off of Danvers to take off her gloves, but she wasn't expecting the howl that came from the woman below her, nor the speed in which she was grabbed and lifted. The branches above her snapped as they flew through them, the peaceful morning broken by the birds that flew frantically from their nests. She felt the lacerations and scratches developing over her new bruises as they flew upward, but Rogue was too angry to care.

"Ah hate you, Carol!" She screamed as she grabbed a hold of the thin arms of the other woman. "You had everythin' tha Ah didn't! You had a family...a home..." Rogue gagged on her last words as the air began to thin. _Oh my god....she'll kill both of us..._ _Ah can't...can't do it again....can't breathe either...._

She dropped her gripe on Carol's arm as she struggled to get her glove off of her hand. Spots started developing before her eyes as the world faded away through the clouds beneath them. Rogue struggled, got the glove off, and grabbed ahold of the bare wrist of Carol Danvers.

The scream that shattered the darkened skies was filled with anger and hate. "No! Not again! You won't...you can't..." Danvers struggled violently, releasing Rogue as she felt her energy draining from her form. "You...." Her voice was fading as Rogue felt the energy flowing through her and she closed her eyes as she whispered. "Ah'm sorry, Carol...Ah'm so, so sorry...."

************************************************************************

The afternoon sun faded slowly, leaving darkened voids gracing the building and the room where the constant beeping of hospital machinary filled the corners of the room and the ears of the nurse dedicated solely to watching the returned patient.

The door opened slowly, and she glanced up to watch a slender woman with auburn hair peek around the corner. "Ah'm sorry....is it too late ta visit?" Her voice was soft as she slipped around the door and closed it behind her.

"No...just don't be here too long." The woman stood from her chair and moved past the woman.

"Ma'm...is she...?"

"She's stable. Funny thing. She woke up a few days ago and ran away. They found her outside the emergency bay last night. Guess she overdid it." She shook her mousy brown hair. "Should've listened..." She slipped out as Rogue moved over to the side of the bed.

Glaring down at the slender figure on the bed, she couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the scratches that lined Carol's pale skin, the darkened bruise that lined her jaw. "Carol...Ah am so, so sorry. Here Ah am again, standin' here apologizing for puttin' ya in this bed." Reaching down, she brushed a strand of blonde hair from the woman's face. "Ya almost killed me, gal..." She whispered as she stood. "Ah had ta do something. This time it's different than before. Now you're tha bad guy."

She turned and moved back to the door, twisting her head back once to glance over the form in the bed. _Ah am so sorry...._


End file.
